


“Eddie Calling”

by thefamilyassbutt



Category: SlyFoxHound - Fandom, The Creatures
Genre: DanzNews, F/M, ImmortalHD, Kootra - Freeform, SSOHPKC - Freeform, SlyFoxHound, The Creatures - Freeform, UberHaxorNova - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefamilyassbutt/pseuds/thefamilyassbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fan meets Eddie (SlyFoxHound on YouTube) and he takes an interest in them. I would say it's obvious that the fan is a girl.<br/>I didn't want to write a ship fic, so I just made it an anonymous character with basically no name. Hope that's not annoying;-;</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the first chapter! I'll write a second one soon, hopefully, maybe. I hope you enjoy this chapter though, it's not too long or good but meh! Enjoy!

“How old are you, sweetie?” Eddie smiles, leaning down to ruffle my locks.

“Ni-Nineteen” I stutter clumsily

“Just legal huh?” He giggles playfully

“Actually,” I say playing with the bottom of my merchandise sweater “Where I live, I’ve been legal for 3 years”

“Ohooh, even better.” He winks and giggles again.

My eyes widen and feel myself blush deeply, I look down to my converses and can’t help but smile immensely.

“Oh look at you, you’re sooo cute!” He says grabbing my arm and pulling me towards him.

He pulls me in close and wraps his long arms around me lovingly, my face smooshing into his chest. I sigh at the sweet smell of his cologne, it smells exceptional.

Eddie pulls away and smiles sweetly, gliding his hand down my arm to meet my hand.

“So, can I have your number?” He says looking me dead in the eye

“Wh-What?” I raise my eyebrows 

“Well yeah, you seem cool and I’ll wanna see you later” 

It’s almost uncanny how fast his expression can turn from a cute best friend to a sex god in a number of seconds.

I give a nod and pull out my phone to trade numbers. 

“Great” Eddie smiles once we’re done. “Call me anytime, sweetie.”

“Sure thing” I smile and he lets go of my hand slowly

“Seeya” He sends another wink and wanders off to see Seamus, putting his arm around him and giggling.

I walk around a little, browsing at all the youtube merchandise. Everyone’s taking pictures with their favourite youtubers, and I just exchanged numbers with mine..

My phone buzzes and I pull it from my pocket to see: “Text From: Eddie”

I open it to see it read “Miss you already sweetie xx” Two kisses. Two kisses..I cover my face with my sleeve and smile into it. I just met him, why is he acting so interested in me? Is it a ruse? Maybe he does it with all the fans he meets?

\---------------------------------------------------------------

I trail lazily into the hotel room and lock the door behind me, throwing the bags of goodies I bought down on the nearest chair. I fall back onto the bed and sigh, covering my face with my arms. 

My phone buzzes again, it’s been around 8 hours since I last texted Eddie back and he’s finally messaged me.

“Hey sweetie, you okay? It was fun meeting you today xx”

Two kisses, again.

I type quickly and hit the send button before locking my phone and setting it on the bedside table.

I stare up at the ceiling and yawn loudly, stretching my arms above my head. My vision blurs slightly and I can feel myself falling into a trance.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

“YEAH, NOBS! FOR LIFE! WHOOO NOBS..” 

I spring up and blink rapidly. It takes me a minute to actually HEAR the song that is blasting through my phones small speakers. I grab my phone and squint, the brightness blinding my eyes.

“Eddie Calling”

I answer the call with a croaky “Hello?”

“Hey, cutie!” a cheery voice replies “Howya doin’?”

“I uh, I just woke up from a nap” I cough, fixing my voice.

“Aww sorry, did I wake you?”

“Sort of” I smile to myself “What did you need, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“You’re so polite aww that’s adorable.” He giggles “I got bored and wondered if you wanted to hang out or something?”

I check the clock aside my bed. 22:06. 

“It’s 10pm..” I reply slowly

“Perfect time! I’m always up late anyway.” I can practically hear his smile in his voice 

“Me too..”

“I normally just play video games with the guys, if they’re awake.”

“Sounds great”

“If they’re up, you can play with them when you come over? If you’re still up for it”

I pause. He really wants me to come over doesn’t he..

“Is that cool with you, sweetie?”

I sit silently for a moment, staring at the clock. 22:08. 

“Sure.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------


	2. "I wanna try something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, I finally got round to writing the second chapter! I was really tired when I wrote it so it may not be as good as I'd hoped it had been but..oh well! It's only the second chapter ^.^

Eddie gave me directions to the office, it was surprisingly close to where I was staying. I walk into the large building, walk up the stairs and knock on the door labelled “The Creatures”. The blasting A Day To Remember music quietens down as I hear footsteps approaching the door quickly.

Oh god. Why am I so nervous?

“Hey! You made it!” Eddie calls, opening the door “Come in, come in!”

He grabs my arm and pulls me into the hallway, slamming the door shut behind us. He leads me to the stream room where Aleks and James are sitting side by side. Aleks playing on his 3DS and James browsing his phone.

“Wassup guys, this is her!”

Aleks doesn’t pay any attention and continues playing on his 3DS.

James stands up and smiles, holding his hand out for a handshake. I oblige and shake his hand politely. He laughs and pulls me in for a hearty hug. 

I stand there blushing, as James pulls away, laughing softly. 

“Aleks!” James snaps, as his face turns to a frown.

Aleks shakes his head, as if coming out of a deep sleep. 

“God damn it, what d’you want?” He says sternly.

“We have a guest, you little shit.” James walks over and grabs his 3DS out of his hand.

Aleks glances over at me and sits there ever so slighty shocked.

“Uh, hi.” He says quietly.

Eddie pulls me to the sofa and sits me down next to Aleks.

“I’m gonna go get some food if you guys wanna make her feel at home” Eddie says prancing out the door.

“So, you’re the little lady Sly got the number from?” James teases.

I nod, embarrassed. 

“You gonna get with him?” He punches my arm lightly.

Eddie bursts into the room carrying a tray with several plates. 

“I didn’t know what you liked so I got all the snacks we had” He smiles “There’s nachos, twizzlers, that are Seamus’ I assume, chocolate, and some coke.”

“Th-Thank you” I can feel my cheeks light on fire from James’ last comment.

James smiles at me cheekily before stuffing nachos into his mouth.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

It’s been a few hours, we played video games, ate some snacks, James and Aleks went home at 1am so it’s just me and Eddie now, playing Mario Kart 8.

My Yoshi flies into first place and passes the finishing line as I giggle and place my remote down.

“Aww dammit!” Eddie laughs and shakes his head at me “You’re too good!”

“Oh I know” I chuckle softly

We’re sitting on the floor, in front of the TV screen, Cute Is What We Aim For playing quietly in the background. I feel so normal around Eddie, like I’ve known him forever, he’s just so nice and simple to get along with.

He’s sitting with his legs crossed, resting his head on his fist, smiling at me so…lovingly.

“Why’re you looking at me like that?” I laugh awkwardly

“You just look so cute when you blush” He grins back at me

I cover my face with my sleeve and look away smiling

Eddie scooches closer to me and takes my hand away from my face

“Hey,” He says watching me “You’re beautiful, you don’t need to hide your smile”

I stutter, finding it hard to find words.

Eddie places his index finger under my chin and lifts my head up, gazing into my eyes he moves closer, and closer to me, until we’re touching noses.

“I wanna try something” He whispers, watching my lips.


	3. "I hate rain though."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've had no internet so I wasn't able to upload this earlier, getting interwebs soon though, so hopefully there'll be a lot more chapters soon. c:

My heart’s pounding in my chest, I feel like it could explode.

I close my eyes slowly before feeling Eddie’s soft lips touch mine. He smiles into it before pulling away slightly. 

“I’m sorry I can’t do this. You’re just a kid, it’d feel wrong.”

“Th-That’s okay.”

“You’re just so cute and beautiful and funny I wish-“ He stops and shakes his head.

“You wish what?”

“That it wouldn’t be seen as being “wrong” y’know?” 

“It doesn’t have to..”

Eddie looks back up to me, mouth open slightly. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. I mean, we have a lot in common, you’re cute as hell”

Eddie laughs before smiling at me calmly “You want me to kiss you?”

“Well if you’re offering..” 

He giggles and places his hand on mine. We stare into each other’s eyes for a moment before he leans in so our noses touch once more. 

“Your eyes are so beautiful” He smiles, placing his soft lips on mine. 

We stay still for a moment. Eyes closed. Enjoying the electricity flowing through our bodies. 

“Sly?! Your car was in the parking lot so I came to see if you were here” A loud voice calls, walking into the room.

We both jump and separate from each other. 

“Hordan! What’re you doing here?” Eddie says surprised

“Oh..I’m sorry. I just came to check up on the office. I’ll be out of your way in a little bit”

“No that’s okay. I better be leaving now anyway, it’s getting late”

“You’re not gonna stay?” Eddie says a little startled

“No, I gotta go back to the con tomorrow anyway so..”

“Well, I’ll walk you home” He says standing up quickly “I’ll be back soon Hordan, just leave the door open if you’re going home.”

We walk out of the office, down the stairs, and out the door “I am so sorry about that, I thought everyone would be gone all night” Eddie exclaims

“It’s okay, it’s a busy office.” I smile

“You’re surprisingly really good at Mario Kart by the way”

“Surprisingly?” I say, eyebrows raised.

“Well yeah, I’m like the King of Mario Kart”

“Not anymore, they had to make room for the especially amazing Queen of Mario Kart”

“And who might that be? I don’t know anyone that’s that great”

“Ahem” I wink

We continue walking and giggling, teasing each other until we arrive at my hotel room door.

“Today was awesome, I’m so glad you decided to come over!” Eddie smiles

“I am too, it was nice meeting James and Aleks.”

“Yeah, they’re idiots.”

I giggle and unlock the door “I’ll see you again soon?”

“Of course, of course! I’ll give you a call”

“Sounds good. Night.”

“Sleep well cutie” 

____________________________________

I did sleep well, incredibly so. I’ve never felt wanted, or liked in so long. What I don’t understand is why someone like Eddie, someone so liked and idolised, would take anything to do with me.

I look at my bedside clock, it reads 11:26am. I slept in, I’ve gotta get to the con as soon as possible. I jump out of bed and to my suit case, I grab my skinny jeans and sweatshirt and head to the bathroom. I’m too tired to worry about make-up, I take my phone and throw it in my bag before running out of the hotel room door. 

____________________________________

I walk from stand to stand buying merchandise and meeting new people. It gets to 6:30pm before I decide to head home, I say my goodbye’s and grab my bag to leave. I almost meet the door before an arm grabs me and turns me around.

“Where you going so soon sweetie?” Eddie smiles

“I’ve been here since 12, I was just heading home.”

“Oh I was hoping you wanted to stay and help me pack things up, maybe go back to the office and let me beat you at Mario Kart?”

“Well..”

“Pleeeaaase” 

“Alright, but I really gotta be home early tonight ‘kay?”

“Yay! Right this way” Eddie slips his hand into mine before pulling me off to a stand that reads “The Creatures”

Tons of fans surround it, trying to talk to everyone. Aleks, James, Jordan and Seamus are all sitting in seats, talking to fans and signing autographs. They all look so busy. Aleks looks up and spots me, he smiles before nudging James. James gets up and swaggers over to me.

“Well look who decided to come back and see good ol’ Sly, your date go well last night?” James laughs teasingly.

“Leave her alone James, she just came to help me clear up.”

“Whatever, there’s a girl over here who’s asking for your autograph, I told her I’d go get you.”

“Oh!” Eddie turns to look at me “Stay right here okay, James’ll keep you company.” He says before running off to hug said fan.

“What did you guys get up to last night when myself and Aleksandr left huh?” James nudges me.

“We just playing Mario Kart and I went home.”

“Oh really? I thought there’d be more to it.”

“Meh.”

“So there is?”

“Ask Sly, I’m just here to help out.”

“Will do sweetheart, I’m guessing I’ll be seeing you at the office later then?”

“Maybe” I smile weakly

“I gotta get back, Sly’ll be two seconds. Seeya later.” He smiles and pats my shoulder before running off to take more derpy selfies with fans.

I sigh before sitting down in the closest seat. Maybe James expected something more to happen between me and Eddie because I’m not the only girl Eddie’s brought back, maybe he’ll just throw me away and look for another fan desperate for his attention.

“Alright, I’m all ready to go. You?” Eddie runs over and grabs my hand again

“Yeah, I think I might just head back to my hotel.” 

“What? Please stay, I like hanging out with you!”

“I’m sure there’s better people.”

“Not for me there isn’t, I want to be with you tonight, and nobody else okay?” He grabs me by my shoulders and looks into my eyes “Okay?”

“Okay, fine.”

“Great!” He hugs me before picking me up and swirling me around “I’m glad!”

____________________________________

We head to Eddie’s car and both jump in. Eddie turns on the engine and not a minute after, the music. He starts driving and rain drops hit the window.

“Great, I heard it’s supposed to be thunder and lightning tonight, a real storm.” Eddie shouts over the music.

“I like thunder and lightning.” 

“Same here, I hate rain though” He looks at me, smiling.


End file.
